


What are we

by harryisqueen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: The lines are blurred on what Cheryl and Toni are so they figure it out. Together.





	What are we

Cheryl blossom was grinding her ass on someone. Sure it wasn’t Toni’s place to be jealous but it was hard not to when she thought her and Cheryl had something genuinely going on. Something Toni thought could be special. The red-headed bombshell apparently had other ideas about that. It wasn’t like they hadn’t shared multiple kisses and many more intimate things together or anything.

Toni let out a grumpy huff throwing back the last of her drink. Two can play at this game. Toni surveyed the club before she found a girl who was pretty. Well pretty enough. Toni knew it was lovesick and gross but literally, no one held a candle to Cheryl.

Toni grabbed the girl by the waist from behind and the girl spun around with a smirk on her face.

“How are you beautiful?” The girl asked with a smirk.

“Dance with me,” Toni demanded.

Toni then spun the girl around so she could grind her ass on Toni. Toni knew it was petty and pretty shitty of her to use another girl to spark some form of jealousy in Cheryl. But Cheryl was basically doing the same thing so they were both just as guilty as the other.

The song switched to a slower song which was definitely odd for a club to play a slower song. Many occupants of the club (including Toni) voiced their complainants with load groaning.

A person from the back of the club even shouted: “Dude what the hell this is a club, not prom.”

Toni rolled her eyes slightly managing to sneak away from the girl to get herself another drink until this bullshit song passed. Toni ordered herself something to drink flirting with the bartender slightly hoping to any God that might exist that Cheryl was paying attention.

Little to Toni’s knowledge Cheryl was sitting on the other side of the club going back and forth from Toni to the random chick she was dancing with. Couldn’t Toni see she wanted to dance with her? Yet there Toni was letting some random chick with her. Cheryl let out an annoyed huff stomping her way to the club. If that wouldn’t get Toni’s attention this certainly would.

She walked up to the bartender making sure she was close enough to Toni so that she could hear her. She then began doing what she did best. Flirt.

“Hey, could I get a rum and coke please?” Cheryl asked the bartended fluttering her lashes.

“Course babe.” The guy said eyes glancing down at her boobs.

Cheryl rolled her eyes slightly at the guy’s actions. If only he knew how much she wasn’t interested. She looked out of the corner of her eyes to see Toni not too subtly staring at her. Cheryl glanced down at the drink that had just been placed in front of her a smirk on her lips. Mission accomplished.

“So what are you doing around 12? That’s when I got off and maybe you’d like to do something.”

Cheryl looked up at the bartender. Well shit, she definitely didn’t think this through. Now she had a greasy bartender wanting to get with her. Great.

 “She’ll be with me. Hi, I’m the girlfriend.”

Cheryl’s eyebrows shot into her hairline. Girlfriend. The hell? Sure Cheryl was definitely interested in Toni and most definitely wanted to be her girlfriend. But where did Toni come from just making bold statements like that?

Cheryl went to open her mouth however before she could Toni’s arm snaked around her middle pulling her away from the bar back out to the dance floor. Some weird dance remix was playing very loudly. Toni pulled Cheryl against her front breathing down her neck leaving small kisses on it.

Cheryl pulled away frustrated “Where do you come from calling me your girlfriend?”

“Where do you come from dancing with some random chick and flirting with random bartenders?” Toni fired back.

Cheryl huffed and turned around grinding her bottom onto Toni’s front. Toni groaned at the friction her hands reaching out to explore Cheryl’s body. Cheryl bit her lip her head twisting at an awkward angle so her lips could connect to Toni’s.

Before the two of them noticed Cheryl had turned fully around and they were furiously kissing. Cheryl’s hands were woven into Toni’s hair her rings getting tangled in her hair but neither one of them caring.

Toni pulled away earning a groan from Cheryl, however, she began making her way through the club towards one of the back room. The two continued what they had been doing on the dance floor with Cheryl perched on Toni’s lap with Toni’s hands resting on Cheryl’s hips.

Cheryl finally pulled away climbing off Toni and sitting next to her with a huff.

Ton obviously confused by her actions spoke up “What’s wrong?”

“What are we?” Cheryl asked.

“What do you mean bombshell?” Toni asked.

“I mean why do we continue this endless cycle of flirting and kissing and other things but we still haven’t made it official.” Cheryl huffed out in one breath.

Toni swallowed nervously “Cheryl I want to make it official so bad. I just didn’t want to cross any lines with you. I know your mother disproves of me and just a few months ago you would have gladly spit on any serpent who dared cross your path.”

Cheryl squeezed her eyes slightly. Why was she feeling so emotional? Why did she randomly want to cry?

“Toni I like you. I like you a lot. It’s just scary for me I guess. When my mother got the slightest inkling that you and I could possibly be a thing she tried to ship me off for conversion therapy.”

“Cheryl it’s not fair for your mother to have that sort of control over you like that. You really should look into legal emancipation. I would classify all that she has done as mental abuse.”

“It’s not that simple Toni. I would leave if I could.”

Toni sighed leaning over to brush the stray hairs out of Toni’s eyes.

She then looked Cheryl directly in the eyes and asked “Cheryl can you say screw it to your mother's blatant homophobia. Say screw it to everyone who might have a problem with you and I being together and be my girlfriend? Please?”

Cheryl nearly cried at the kindness. The gentleness. Something that Cheryl had never experienced until meeting and becoming friends with Toni.

Cheryl leaned in a few tears that had gathered in her eyes slipping down her cheeks. She connected their lips in a soft gentle kiss. That kiss was enough of an answer for Toni.

Toni ignored the fact they were in a back room to a club and pulled Cheryl into her side gently kissing the top of her head.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> follow me on tumblr! harryisqu33n.tumblr.com


End file.
